Not too far gone
by CSIfan93
Summary: Kris gets picked up by two old friends. Finding herself in Arazona and back in the world of horses. First Wildfire story! KrisOC, MattDani, JuniorGillian. R
1. Cain

**Not too far gone**

**Summery:** After Kris leaves Raintree she runs into two old friends, who happen to be brothers. After getting her home to Arizona she finds out that not much has changed and she'll still have to face the past and the plans her father has set for her and one of the Carter brothers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wildfire; I'll take Junior off your hands though. I do however own Gus, Cain, and Mia.

Kris' head pounded as she tried slowly to open her eyes. _Where am I? _She started to panic and sat up only to find herself back on the pillow. Her head was getting worse.

"You haven't changed a bit Krisy." An oddly familiar male voice came. _God no one's called me that in ages._ She opened her eyes and looked at the tall, muscular, figure next to the bed.

"Oh my god, Cadian. What are you doing here?"

"Well intentionally me, Gus, and on of dad's trainers came to pick up a few horses but we saw you on the side of the rode, you looked like shit so we brought you here." The sexy brunette said with a wink that assured Kris it was him she was talking to.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" She said sitting up slowly, this time. Cadian propped the pillows up so that she could see him but still feel comfortable.

"Here drink this." He said handing her a glass of water. "We're at motel not far from where we need to pick up one more horse."

"God my head hurts." Kris said holding her head.

"Here try this, it should help." He said giving her an aspirin. She swallowed the pills down with the last of the water. "Good?"

"Um, hum."

"Good"

"Wait did you say Gus was here with you?" Kris asked excitedly, she hadn't seen the Cater brothers in years. But of course Gus had always caught her eye, much to Cadian's dismay.

"Still got the hots for my lil' bro eh?" He didn't give her time to answer the question. "He and Marc went to get breakfast, then we need to pick up the horse and we're gone. Need a lift?"

"A lift home?" Kris said just for his ears only.

"I do can that."

"Thanks Cain." Kris said hugging him tightly.

**Wildfire**

The ride to Phoenix was a long one but Kris didn't mind, she was far form Raintree and Matt. Speaking of Matt he just wouldn't stop calling her. Gus said as soon as they got to Phoenix he'd fix that.

She was surprised to learn the Carter brothers hadn't changed much, Gus grow muscles from being in Juvie so long, while Cain got it from working along side the stable hands.

Her and Gus were in the back having a nice chat about the things that had happened since the trial that landed both of them in Juvie.

"Man I've missed you Kris"

"I've missed you to, it's been years when did you get out?" Kris asked facing him.

"God it's been about five years, I heard you were still in. I was going to see you when I heard you got out but things came up and well sorry." Gus said pouring some mixer and sitting back down at the table.

"It's alright I could have come to visit but you know how me and my dad are every since you know." She toke the drink and sipped it slowly.

"Yeah dad treated me like white noise for awhile but it got better in time of course."

"Yeah well Jace came and told me dad was ready to forgive me if I just came home, but I had a responsibility to people there then."

"What happened Kris?" Gus asked sincerely.

"I got into some trouble with my boss and the state for illegal horse racing."

"Okay… don't tell yours or mine dad that k?"

"Of course not. Plus I won't be riding I got my license taken away and Wildfire got sent to Davis farms."

"Davis farms that's where we got Gallon back there." Gus said with excitement

"Really where'd you get the other three?" Kris asked with interest

"Um… Raintree farms."

"Your kidding who do you have?"

"Shamrock, Hocus Pocus, and Sundance."

"Your kidding me Sundance Jean and Pablo sold him."

"They were selling all their horses actually, good price on Sundance and he's got fantastic racing stats."

"Wait all of them."

"Yeah, wait you know them?"

"Yeah Jean she owns Raintree I worked there."

"And that guy who keeps calling you?" Gus asked pointing down.

"That's her son, my… I thought I meant something to him but know I just fell"

"Ashamed. I know the feeling." Finished for her, his excitement completely faded.

"You're a great guy Gus, I pulled you into the whole high-jacking thing. If there's anyone to blame it's me."

"No, I did it because I wanted to Kris. Not because of you, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"And so did I" Kris argued

"So it's finished I should have stopped you."

"And I shouldn't have drag you along." Kris finished for him.

"I was going to say you shouldn't have given me that chili cheese dog but that works too." Gus's smile returned at the joke.

Kris and Gus started laughing.

"God Gus I'm sorry and this time I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise"

"Pinky Promise." The intertwined there pinkies and gave a shake before going back to talking about the past.

**Wildfire**

**A/N: First Chapter is finally done. Man I'm counting down the days until the premiere! Hope you guys like. This is my first Wildfire fic and I'm quite pleased.**


	2. Gus

**Chapter 2**

**About a month after she leaves**

**Set in Phoenix.**

**Just a little bit of Gus and Kris.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sandlefan93**

**Wildfire**

Kris woke up an hour before her alarm clock was set to go off and shuffled out of her room trying hard not to wake up her roommate Mia Carter. She started her coffee and grabbed a breakfast burrito out of the fridge, and popped it into the microwave.

"I hope you saved me one." Gus said coming into the kitchen with nothing but boxer shorts on.

"Yeah there are two in there." She said pouring two glasses of coffee handing one to him. "I think I'll go shopping after work." Kris said shrugging her stiff shoulders slightly.

Gus nodded his head and gently grabbed her arm with his free hand. He let his eyes do the rest for him. He stared into her eyes for quite some time before setting his coffee down and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and let a moan escape her lips. He smiled at the sound then leaned in slowly ever so slightly letting their lips brush each other. He pulled back and pushed her to the counter. She let out a sigh as he kissed her neck again and again.

"Gus" Kris let out huskily; just what he was waiting for. He came back letting their lips collide. He deepened the kiss and led her to his bedroom, coffee and burritos long forgotten.

In the room…

"That was better then I remembered." Gus said cuddling Kris.

"Yeah defiantly." Kris said letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I miss this you know. I miss hearing you say my name like that."

"I miss just being with you." Kris said resting her arms on his bare chest then laying on them.

"We better get ready for work a think I just heard my sister get up."

"Yeah good idea." She got up and found her cloths. "How did Isaac end up on the couch?"

"He passed out drunk last night, or this morning I think. He has the day off." Gus said grabbing some cloths out of his drawer and turned to her.

"Wanna take a shower?"

"I don't Gus."

"Come on we both need one and there's no point in waiting for each other to finish and use up more water then we need to."

"Okay."

**A/N: Okay short Chapter but that's all I could come up with for this one. More on the way, Next: A 'regular' day at Evergreen Farms, which is never normal. A little bit of a jealous Cain does something big for Kris. Mia, Jace, Marc, and Mr. Carter come into play. **


	3. Marc and Sammy

**Chapter 3**

**About four months after Kris leaves California.**

**And two after the last chapter.**

**I've got Dani and Matt in this one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Tinytdog**

"Hey Kris" Marc Gibbs, Evergreen's youngest and best trainer, said coming into the stable. It happened to be one of Phoenix's hottest summer days.

"Hey Marc, is it hot or is it just me?"

"Both" Marc joked before pulling the lead on seven-year-old Hell Boy, a big black stallion.

"Real funny. Need help with him?" Said pointing to the high tempered racehorse.

"Yeah I need to wash him down and get him already to go out to the track."

"Cool I'll go get the buckets and sponges you start k."

"Yes ma'am." Marc said as Kris disappeared around a corner.

Washing the stubborn racehorse was surprisingly fun. Marc keep spraying her on purpose so she got him with the soapy sponge. After the bath, she helped him groom him and load him into the trailer.

"Well I'm off had fun though, we should do it again sometime." Marc said from the truck with Evergreens emblem on the side.

"Of course go win us some money with Hell Boy k."

"Promise" Marc said tilting the brim of his cowboy hat then put the truck into gear and driving off.

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

Back at Davis farms…

"Four months" Matt said sitting at the bar in the Davis house.

"Uh huh." Dani said giving Matt a turkey sandwich. Matt grabbed it and ate it without even thinking about what he was doing. "That was for the dog, Matt."

"What dog?" Matt asked looking around the kitchen.

"Exactly! Sammy, the new lab my dad got. Matt where have you been for the past two weeks?" Dani said falling into a chair across from him.

"Four months Dani, where have you been?" Matt shouted putting the sandwich down.

"Matt if you keep betting yourself up your going to be spending the rest of your life asking what if. And if you forgot I've been trying to move out for the past four months." Dani shouted back scaring Matt back a little.

"Sorry Dani, you could stay with me." Matt said apologetic.

"You sure I mean you'd let me stay at the apartment?" Dani asked hopefully, she was tired of living around that lousy, cheating, playing person she unfortunately had to call a brother.

"Yeah didn't I offer it when you helped me move in?" Matt asked. He had moved into a two-bedroom apartment two months ago because he couldn't live with the memories that he and Kris had shared.

"No you were a little distant." Dani said sarcastically. He had been more then a little distant and she blamed Kris for that. Everywhere that girl went she left treachery and problems. Now she had to watch her friend and once boyfriend breakdown slowly, bit by bit. Maybe living with him could mean she could keep a close eye on him unless he went suicidal for Gods sake she hoped not.

"Well lets get packing miss Davis." Matt said before giving his half eaten sandwich to Sammy the dog and following her to her room to start on packing.


	4. A Ring, A promise

**Not too far gone**

**Some more of Kris' life in Phoenix.**

**Has Junior and Gillian's life together.**

**R&R**

**-Tinytdog**

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

"Kris where'd you put my riding stuff?" Gus asked as he was buttoning his pants on a normal morning at the Cater/Furillo/Gibbs apartment.

"The closet" Kris yelled from their bathroom after spitting out the toothpaste and water mixture in her mouth.

"Thanks" Gus said grabbing his bag out of the closet.

A knock came to the door and Mia's ruffled voice came through the door with a ten-minute warning.

"Ten minutes babe. Slow down." Gus said as Kris ran out of the bathroom and rustled in her top drawer. Gus settled down on their bed and watched as his girlfriend moved at top speed.

Gus got up tired of her trek, grabbed her by the hands, and kissed her softly. Kris momentarily lost herself in his sweet kisses.

"Now what are you looking for doll?" Gus said huskily into her ear, his hot breath against her neck.

"Nothing now" Kris said kissing the tattoo on his neck ever so slightly like she always did.

"I love you too." Gus said before kissing her again.

"Hey love birds, lets go." Marc said interrupting their moment.

"Coming" Kris, said before kissing him one more time. Summer was now her all time favorite time of the year, well for now it was.

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

Back at the Davis farms…

Junior traced figure eights with his thumbs on Gillian's shoulder as she slept in his arms. Gillian's eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at her lover.

"Good morning sexy." Gillian said playing with his short brunette hair.

"Good morning to you too Beautiful." Junior said before kissing her then pulling back only to play with her silky, long, blond hair. "Want do you want for breakfast?"

Gillian gave him that 'I think you know exactly what' look making him get hot.

"Other then me?"

"I don't know" Gillian said laughing. "Anything"

"Okay well lets get dressed and get down there."

"Okay"

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

"Dad that's crazy, no way?" Gus asked as he followed his father around heading toward the stables.

"Yes! Gus, now get over it." Gus, Mia, and Cain's dad, Daniel Carter, said continuing to the stables to do something Gus knew his father would regret.

"Dad please, you'll regret it if you do it. What's so wrong if they love each other dad? Firing Marc won't stop him from asking her to marry him, dad. They love each other, dad he's the best trainer you have don't do it!"

"Gus grow up I won't have a child of mine marry a stable hand or trainer." Daniel said whipping around to face his youngest son.

"Then I guess Kris isn't good enough for me right?"

"Kris is different."

"No she's a stable hand give or take. If I told you I wanted to marry her you wouldn't care so why can't sis and Marc be together?"

"Because…" Daniel shook his head

"Exactly, I don't know why I even bother with you." Gus walked off toward his car.

"Where are you going?" Daniel shouted to his youngest son.

"Home, why do you care?" Gus said slamming his door and pulling up to his dad. "Fire Marc if you want dad but just remember it ain't going to change shit and you'll be looking for a new trainer."

With that Gus drove off without even a glance back.

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

Kris was watching T V when Gus came into the apartment as angry as a bull in a rodeo. He went strait to the room and Kris followed. She hated when he got like this, he could hurt himself or worse someone else.

Kris plopped down on the bed and watched his heavy breathing as he lay down on the bed. She sighed and shook her head, here she went again.

"What happened?" Gus opened one eye underneath the cowboy hat he wore.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Gus Anthony, I know better."

He lifted his hat off his head and placed it on hers.

"You know I love ya right?"

"Of course." Kris said giving him that sexy grin she knew he loved. He rubbed his fingers up and down her arm. He got up and went to the side table drawer looking for something before coming back to the bed. "What do you have?"

"Patience. You know I've been thinking after the day I've had I think we should get away from this shit hole for awhile."

"Like a vacation?" Kris said excited

"No like finishing my dream to become the best damn bronc rider in this whole country."

"What?"

"I'm running away to the rodeo Kris and I want you to come with. You love horses and riding, this way you can ride horses it's not racing but it's something right?"

"Oh wow Gus. I'm tired of running, I like it here."

"I like it here to but I want us to have our own place. One we don't have to share with my baby sister and her boyfriend."

"We can do that here, Gus."

"Kris I'm going with or without you. I like it if you'd come." Gus pulled a velvet box from behind him.

Kris' heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw the box, he opened it to a small ring with a blue butterfly on it.

"Kris you have made me happier then anyone in the world and if you don't want to go with me okay and if you do great. Either way I want to insure that you never forget me when I can't be there next to you." He took the ring out and took her hand in his. "With this ring I promise you I'll never let you down and even when I can't be there for you I'll be in your heart and on your finger. This ring is a promise for a real engagement ring when we're ready. I love you."

Kris was in tears as she softly kissed his lips, unable to speak.

**WILDFIREWILDFIREWILDFIRE**

**A/N: Hope you like the best i can do for now. Sorry for the wait groundation and all.**


End file.
